


In Which Sam Has a Nerdgasm

by welcome_equivocator



Category: Supernatural, The Librarian (Movies), The Librarian - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_equivocator/pseuds/welcome_equivocator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Has a Nerdgasm

“So, did you _really_ ,  ACTUALLY hold the SPEAR OF DESTINY?!” Sam all but squeaked.

“Sure did!” Flynn beamed back at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew they needed Flynn’s expertise on the case, and he came highly recommended from Bobby, but he’d be damned if he was going to watch Sam and Sam’s new best friend nerdgasm all over each other. Seriously, it was getting gross.

“I’m, uh, gonna go get some food.”

“Sounds good.” Sam and Flynn didn’t even look up from whatever million and five year old book they were examining.

“Uh, ok, see you later.” And Dean fled.

 

* * *

 

“What’s it like, you know, being _The_ Librarian?” Sam asked after Dean had left. “I’ve heard of you, but what do you actually **do**?”

“Oh, you know, lots of weird stuff. We store all the less dangerous earthly artifacts for Heaven, and sometimes we have to go out in the field to get them back. Hey, good job stopping the Apocalypse, by the way!”

“Um, sure, thanks.” Sam was trying to work out what he’d just heard. “Were you guys, like, involved in that?”

“Well, sure, but not like you guys! I mean, we had to keep the library secure against demons, but we were just kind of waiting for the end at that point. Once Zachariah stopped visiting-“

“You worked with _Zachariah_?!”

“Yeah, I mean, he was in charge of all that stuff. Weird guy. Can’t say I miss him.”

Sam snorted. “Well, that makes two of us. And, obviously, Dean. I think stabbing that douche through the face did him more good than 10 years of therapy.”

“Yeah…” Flynn made a soft sound and turned back towards the book.

“Hey, what’s wrong man?”

“Oh, you know, I just… I mean, we’re not so much the violent types. Or at least, I’m not. That was, um, more Nicole’s thing…”

“Oh. Right.” Well, now Sam felt awkward. He’d known Nicole vaguely, worked with her a couple of times. He been sorry to hear-

“It’s ok, man” Flynn’s voice cut into his thoughts. “It’s been a year. I miss her, but she made a hell of a good exit.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. He stared down at the table and when he lifted his gaze he found himself staring directly into Flynn’s eyes, the pain and understanding he saw there mirroring his own. He drew in a startled breath.

“Sam-“ Flynn began. “I-“

“It’s ok, Flynn.” Sam laid a tentative hand on the other man’s arm. Flynn’s breath hitched but he didn’t look away, staring at Sam with such intensity, intensity he hadn’t felt since-

And then everything seemed to happen at once. Flynn was on him, all length and awkward limbs and soulful eyes. They crashed to the floor together, hands scrabbling at buttons, exchanging breathless kisses. Sam had managed to remove Flynn’s shirt and had him spread out on the floor when the door crashed open. It was Dean.

Silence fell and no one moved.

Dean’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He looked remarkably like a fish, and Sam was on the verge of hysterical laughter when-

“CAS!” Dean yelled, and almost instantly, the angel was standing in the room.

Castiel looked quizzically at Sam, and was clearly about to say something when Dean grabbed him by the coat, yanked him close, and kissed him. Sam stared at them in shock. Castiel was surprised, but wasn’t resisting and it was horribly, horribly clear they had had a _lot_ of practice at this. Then Sam realized that he was the one straddling a half-naked man and shut the judgment section of his brain right down.

“C’mon” Dean growled “let’s get out of here.” And then they were gone, leaving Sam and Flynn staring at the empty doorway.

“Everything’s always got to be a competition with him” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Now, where were we?”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Sam and Flynn had actually managed to find their way into a bed, and Castiel and Dean had still not returned, which was really, really, really ok with Sam. He figured they could have their requisite Awkward Conversation in the morning.

“What are you thinking about?” Flynn asked as his hand came up to stroke Sam’s hair.

“Oh you know, all this?”

“Yeah” Flynn smiled. “It’s been an intense day, huh?”

“Yeah, it has” Sam huffed a laugh. “But good. It’s been good.”

“You know-“ Flynn began tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“You know, if you ever get sick of doing, you know, this, out here, all the time- uh, the Library, you know. We’ve got a vacancy. We’d… I’d…”

Sam stared at him, seeing doors open where he’d never thought to even look for windows.

“Shhh” he said, pressing a kiss to Flynn’s forehead. “Sleep now. Talk later.”

And as he wound his arms around Flynn, and drifted off into slumber, he allowed himself a small smile and a new vision for the future.

 

 


End file.
